


hehe gift giving go brrr

by a sad sad pansexual (niko_strawbby)



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niko_strawbby/pseuds/a%20sad%20sad%20pansexual
Comments: 2





	hehe gift giving go brrr

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jellofello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellofello/gifts).



i was reading one of your fics and wanted to have a go at making fanart but my mind blanked and i forgot what izuku's vigilante costume looked like bc i'm a disaster that way so i just put him in a hoodie and called it a day

but i was bored so i drew him with one of my mha ocs (who shares my name and happens to be a vigilante) and it's not ship art since my oc is in a relationship or whatever but i wanted to post this bc i thought it turned out well and oh shit i'm rambling sorry but [here ya go](https://docs.google.com/document/d/18OT02XDpD337Rd1RYNWqFx74b1HF9cqsc0z-lFYXHdc/edit?usp=sharing)

and hey don't @ me side poses are a bitch to draw

izuku took longer than niko did TwT


End file.
